


Irisviel

by thelastconstellations



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi, Other, karmario, karuri, karurimydarlings, karurisampaicanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastconstellations/pseuds/thelastconstellations
Summary: "Aku ingin mati."—dan Karma melihat pelangi senja.





	Irisviel

_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Rate : T, semi-M, untuk kekerasan pada diri sendiri, tidak ada sedikit pun unsur seksual dalam fik ini. A/N : time travel!AU, untuk #nulisrandom2017, Karuri oneshoot self-project (1-7), self-indulgent fic._

_("Aku ingin mati."—dan Karma melihat pelangi senja.)_

* * *

 

_[ **Irisviel**  (n.)—roughly translated as rainbow veil.]_

* * *

**_[first party can tell]_ **

Tapak-tapak kaki beberapa orang yang melintas bersinggungan dengan sisa kabut salju yang membatasi ruang pandangnya akan beberapa objek di hadapannya, satu, dua, hingga tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya—hingga tubuh kurus Karma bergerak untuk menegakkan posisi duduknya di atas kursi besi stasiun, yang sandarannya terasa begitu dingin. Ditariknya napas berat begitu mendengar lantunan nada dering yang amat familiar di telinga dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dan melewatkan jumlah panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama pada layar ponselnya. Dicabutnya secara paksa baterai ponselnya dengan setengah merutuk,  _merepotkan saja_.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat malas, menyingkirkan lapisan tipis salju yang sedari tadi mungkin telah berdiam pada serat fabrik jaket tebalnya. Tatapan biner tembaganya mengarah lurus, arahnya bersinggungan dengan lajur merah-putih pembatas rel juga papan stasiun, mendapati gerbong-gerbong kereta melesat dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian didapatinya tetes-tetes kopi panas dalam gelas plastik dalam genggaman menghadiri relung tenggorokan, hangat.

Sekali. Dua kali.

Sampai sesapan yang ketiga kali lolos—dan celah matanya tiba-tiba membulat, terbelalak begitu saja ketika mendapati langkah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan tatapan kosong, kakinya melintasi batas rel begitu mendapati sang petugas stasiun bermata malas di tepi peron lengah, dan langsung melompat ke hadapan laju kereta yang merangkak begitu cepat.

Karma menutup telinganya begitu mendengar jeritan serupa raungan kesakitan—bergema di antara riuh semesta tanpa disadari satu orang pun yang melingkupi seisi stasiun dan ruang antara rongga paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak begitu sepasang telinganya mendapati gaung teriakan gadis itu tersisa, berulang kali—

Karma menutup matanya begitu mendapati gadis itu membiarkan tubuhnya tergilas laju kereta—erangan mengudara—

"Bodoh!"

Karma berteriak dengan suara kelewat serak, berteriak— _lari_ —kedua tangan terkepal erat hingga tidak lagi berwarna merah, hangat sisa cairan kopi panas yang tertumpah pada celana panjangnya sudah tidak dipedulikan olehnya—kemudian yang mampu dilihatnya adalah likuid kental;  _merah_ , percikan darah di mana-mana—hingga yang tersisa adalah suara gesekan perih gumpalan daging yang bertemu dengan tajamnya rel kereta—

(Gadis itu mati.  _Mati_.)

(Saat itu adalah saat pertama Akabane Karma menyaksikan kematian seseorang di depan matanya dan pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.)

_[Tanpa berpikir panjang, Akabane Karma melompat, melintasi linimasa—mengembalikan putaran jarum waktu yang enggan berhenti.]_

(Gadis itu kembali dalam hitungan detik.)

Kemudian di antara rasa bingung yang menderanya, gadis berambut pirang itu mengingat pemandangan punggung Karma yang menjauh ketika berlalu di antara kerumunan orang, dengan bayang-bayang yang berlari di belakang tubuhnya—dan ada seberkas cahaya matahari yang hadir dalam kilasan binar tembaganya, seolah tidak mengizinkan gadis itu untuk lupa.

.

**_[second party can tell]_ **

Karma menemukan gadis itu lagi, berdiam di stasiun yang sama, di antara gerak-gerak langkah setiap orang yang berlalu lalang, gadis itu duduk tenang dengan tatapan iris biru muda yang menghadap wajah peron dengan begitu lantang, melilitkan syal biru tua panjang untuk melingkari lehernya—dan menyisiri helai pirangnya dengan jemari, rambut yang sama (yang kemarin disaksikannya telah berlumur percik-percik darah yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, tidak, ia tidak akan mau melihatnya lagi), dengan warna kekuningan yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Mata Karma bergulir dan mendapati sebuah novel dalam dekap tubuh mungil gadis itu, kemudian mata mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain dan Karma mendapati dirinya melangkah begitu saja.

Tembaganya melebar begitu mendapati gadis itu tertawa dengan nada terlewat geli, yang entah mengapa sekaligus terdengar seperti silabel penuh ironi.

"Kau pemuda yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu, 'kan?"

Karma terkesiap.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Karma berdecak setengah kesal begitu mendapati sejumput tawa kembali lolos dari ruang mulut gadis itu. Tidak ada hal yang lucu sedikit pun dari reaksinya dan kini Karma menganggap gadis itu tengah bermain-main dengan logikanya sendiri, seolah menyepelekan responsnya, dan lelaki itu merasa bahwa keputusan konyolnya untuk berlari melompati laju waktu dan berusaha menyelamatkan gadis itu terlihat begitu lucu. Seperti sebentuk lelucon hambar yang membuatnya muak dan enggan didengarnya untuk kali kedua.

"... Alasanku tidak penting, imbisil. Sekarang, katakan mengapa kau berani bertindak bodoh seperti itu."

Ditatapnya biner biru itu, yang terasa begitu dalam, hingga tanpa sadar turut menenggelamkan manik tembaganya ke jurang dalam tak berujung, hingga jarak yang ditempuhnya tak lagi terlihat. Gelap. Kelam. Hanya ada gelap yang terasa asing yang berada dalam refleksi mata itu dan Karma refleks menyipitkan matanya tidak suka begitu mendengar satu jawaban klise yang terujar dengan suara samar,

"Aku ingin mati. Apa ada alasan yang lebih reliabel dari itu?"

Karma mengumpat dalam hati;  _sial, sial, sial_.

"... Dasar gadis gila. Kalau kau berani bunuh diri lagi, aku tidak akan mau menyelamatkanmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Gadis itu terbahak, lagi. Tertawa akan hal yang tidak dimengertinya seperti orang bodoh. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali tawa demi tawa tersebut didengarnya dan Karma memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata biru gadis itu yang berbinar penuh rasa kuriositas yang menggebu-gebu, jenis tatapan yang paling dibencinya.

"Hei, hei, apa kau benar-benar bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Apa kau juga bisa ... melihat masa lalu seseorang?"

Nada itu terdengar begitu antusias dan Karma tidak mau ambil pusing dan berlama-lama. Lengan bajunya dilingkis hingga tiga perempat bagian. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah. Kau sudah merasakan hidup dua kali dan seharusnya kau sudah percaya tanpa perlu bertanya lagi."

_(Oh, ya. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan percaya.)_

"Kau bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang?"

"Bisa saja jika aku ingin." Kedua tangan Karma tersilang di belakang kepala dengan tatapan malas, nada bicaranya serius. "Tapi sayangnya aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya."

Binar mata gadis itu sedikit meredup. "Sayang sekali. Padahal, kurasa masa laluku bisa menunjukkan beberapa hal menarik untukmu."

"Tidak tertarik, sori."

.

**_[he can tell]_ **

"Dengar."

Mata kebiruan itu mengerjap.

"Aku tidak akan mau menyelamatkanmu jika kau ingin bunuh diri lagi," ujar Karma dengan afirmatif tegas. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan mata merendah. "Kemampuanku ini bukan untuk bermain-main, tahu. Merepotkan sekali jika aku terus berurusan denganmu."

Hening tersisa mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka, sampai gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan kembali berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal pergi saja dari sini, 'kan," gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, disertai gelengan kecil dan dagu yang terangkat, tertuju pada arah pintu keluar di ujung stasiun yang dijejali banyak orang. "Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk terus berada di sini. Kau seharusnya berhenti mengurusi hal yang bukan sama sekali menjadi urusanmu."

_Bukan urusannya_ , gadis itu bilang? Sial. Persetan dengan  _semuanya_ , brengsek, seharusnya ia tidak berurusan dengan gadis ini lagi dan  _membiarkannya mati saja dilamun hempasan kereta_. Sialan.

"Jadi kau ingin mengusirku, hah?" Karma merotasikan kedua matanya tidak habis pikir, menyuarakan silabel kekesalan yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan olehnya. Gigi-giginya bergemelutuk. "Kau mau mengusir orang yang sudah bersusah payah menyelamatkanmu? Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan seseorang mati untuk hal sia-sia sepertimu, gadis gila. Itu perbuatan bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh, juga gila."

Kekehan ringan yang renyah mengudara beberapa detik kemudian, kemudian gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya begitu saja dan ditatapnya Karma geli begitu lelaki itu mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan pandangan penuh sirat keraguan yang mudah terbaca, dengan kening yang berkerut-kerut seolah menganggapnya orang kurang waras—sebelum menjangkau telapak tangannya, "Kau orang yang unik, omong-omong. Nakamura Rio. Ingat baik-baik, itu namaku, pemuda sinting."

"... Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Namaku Akabane Karma."

.

**_[she can tell]_ **

Nakamura Rio tidak ingin mencoba untuk percaya sedikit pun (hingga kapan pun, gadis itu berani bersumpah pada segenap dunia dan seisinya) akan sebuah kisah konyol mengenai seorang pemuda belia dengan helaian rambut semerah darah dengan kemampuan luar biasa untuk melintasi waktu, yang kemudian menyelamatkan seorang gadis bodoh (ya, dirinya) yang bemaksud untuk mengakhiri hidupnya di hadapan derap roda kereta yang bisa menggilas tubuh gemetarnya kapan saja.

Namun pemuda itu, Akabane Karma, dengan segala ucapannya yang terasa di luar akal dan logika sehat manusia, mengujarkan konfesi gila bahwa pemuda tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk kembali ke masa lalu semudah mengedipkan mata, dan gadis itu membuktikannya sendiri dan memastikan bahwa hal itu bukanlah kebohongan belaka.

(Mau tidak mau Rio memutuskan untuk percaya, sekali ini saja.)

Kilasan warna kuning dan biru bersinggungan.

Mata mereka.

"Jadi ... bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu, Akabane Karma- _san_? Akabane- _kun_? Mm, Akabane- _sama_? Atau ... Akabane- _dono_?"

"... Cukup Karma saja."

"Oke, 'Karma' sepertinya terdengar lebih baik," ditepukkannya kedua tangannya di depan wajah dengan begitu riang. Ujung syal panjangnya berayun begitu gadis itu mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Karma dengan begitu antusias. "Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat masa laluku, Karma?"

"Untuk apa pula aku melakukannya," Karma menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. "Terlihat tidak berguna."

Mata Rio berkedip sekali.

"Kalau kau kubayar, bagaimana? Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Uangmu tidak akan kuterima. Lebih baik kau memberikan uangmu pada panti sosial, kurasa akan lebih berguna."

Rio menyaksikan lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah, membiarkan dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan memandang ke butir-butir salju yang perlahan-lahan luruh memenuhi dasar sambungan rel, terkeruk begitu saja oleh deru roda besi kereta. Entah mengapa udara yang berhembus di sekitar mereka terasa bertambah dingin dan gadis itu merapatkan syalnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku sudah mati?"

"Ya," angguk Karma pelan, suaranya serak, tatapannya mengarah jauh ke ujung persinggahan stasiun dengan kilas tatap yang terasa begitu kosong. "Dan tidak akan kubiarkan lagi kau mati untuk kedua kalinya."

(Hanya tersisa hening, tatapannya enggan bergeming.)

.

**_[he can tell]_ **

"Kau ini sebenarnya makhluk macam apa, Karma? Malaikat? Atau manusia dengan kekuatan super? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau cenayang? Atau—"

"... Aku manusia, sial."

Gelak tawa geli bergema. "Lalu, kenapa kau ... menyelamatkanku dengan kekuatan supermu itu? Kau—"

Karma mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kursi, matanya menghindari mata gadis itu, dan ditariknya napas panjang.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyaksikan seseorang mati di hadapanku. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Berterimakasihlah padaku, bodoh."

.

**_[third party can tell]_ **

Karma terbangun dari mimpi buruknya begitu menyaksikan ujung mata pisau terbenam dalam tubuh Nakamura Rio, mendapati tatapannya tidak dapat terbuka (yang ada bila pun terbuka hanya kekosongan yang terasa begitu asing; juga bibir dinginnya yang terkatup rapat seolah membeku). Menyaksikan hal itu membuat napasnya tercekik, sukses menarik seluruh akal sehatnya begitu mendapati bau anyir darah yang mengalir memenuhi indra penciumannya (dan pemuda itu hanya mampu terkejut ketika ia menyadari tidak ada cairan darah sedikit pun di kamarnya, Karma tidak habis pikir akan hal tersebut) dan membuatnya berteriak-teriak keras seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan.

Dirabanya gurat-gurat kehijauan pada pergelangan tangannya, garis nadinya masih berkedut samar menyuarakan denyut kehidupan ( _ia masih hidup, sialan_ — _tentu saja_ ) dan Karma langsung membanting ponselnya tanpa ampun ke arah kaca yang tergantung di tepi kamarnya, tak peduli akan kondisi ponselnya yang kemudian hancur berkeping-keping dan teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan, beberapa bagian kecil pecahannya mengenai kakinya dan ia berteriak hingga napasnya tercekat.

(Telapak kakinya berdarah-darah dan dipenuhi goresan.)

Kemudian Akabane Karma mendapati langkah kakinya berderap dengan begitu cepat, berlari melintasi jalan raya seolah tak peduli akan huru-hara dunia, napasnya putus-putus dan tatapannya memburu liar. Lari. Lari semampu yang ia bisa.

_Lari!_

Suara lengkingan kesakitan Nakamura Rio-lah yang menuntunnya.

.

_[Kembali dilintasinya dimensi waktu tanpa peduli apapun, dan Karma berhasil menemukan gadis itu di hadapan wastafel kamar mandinya, dengan darah merah pekat mengalir dari rongga luka pada perutnya dan alur napas yang telah menghilang seluruhnya, dan untuk kali itu sajalah Karma merasa detak jantungnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba, seluruh organ tubuhnya seolah tengah mengalami disfungsi.]_

.

_[Ulang kembali. Kembalikan waktu yang telah terlewati._

_Ulang kembali—]_

_._

"Kalau kau mau mati, jangan berani mencoba menghantuiku dalam mimpi. Sialan, kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

"Sori, sori," tidak terduga, yang muncul adalah cengiran penuh inosensia dan kedua jari yang terangkat. "Mana aku tahu bahwa kau akan menyaksikan kematianku lewat mimpi, 'kan? Lucu sekali."

"... Sudah kubilang aku sudah lelah berurusan denganmu."

Rio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya mengerling lucu. "Tapi, kau tetap menyelamatkanku. Kau tidak lelah, hm?" Nada suaranya gemas, bahunya terangkat naik-turun menahan tawa. "Atau karena ... aku terlalu berharga untukmu sampai kau rela menyelamatkanku?"

"... Berisik, Nakamura. Aku tidak mau dengar."

Karma mendapati kepala bersurai merahnya yang mengarah ke direksi lain didorong perlahan oleh gadis tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya dari arah belakang, kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa-tawa sendiri begitu mendapati semburat merah samar berdiam dalam ruang wajah Karma, lalu berkata dengan seringai jahil di sudut bibir,

"Kau lucu sekali, sih."

.

**_[he can tell]_ **

"Jangan pernah bunuh diri lagi, Nakamura. Aku tidak mau kemampuanku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"... Oke."

"Aku mau kau berjanji."

"... Aku—tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu padamu."

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya perlahan sampai menguarkan darah. Perih.

(Terasa hambar.)

.

**_[she can tell]_ **

Suara dentingan kaca pecah menggema. Sepasang iris matanya mengarah ke arah buku-buku yang beberapa halamannya terkoyak dan terabaikan begitu saja dengan tatapan kosong. Dibantingnya tongkat _baseball_  ke segala arah—lalu netranya menatap tajam kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terus-menerus menguarkan darah; merah, pekat. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bibirnya mendesis perlahan ketika ujung pecahan kaca yang berserakan di atas lantai menggores telapak kakinya berulang kali, juga mata pisau yang mengarah tepat pada urat nadi tangannya yang berkedut-kedut samar—garis kemerahan melintang, likuid kental darah kehitaman mengalir keluar dan tetes demi tetesnya membasahi ujung tajam pisau yang semakin melesak ke dalam pergelangan tangannya.

Keran terputar. Desahan keluar disertai kedua kelopak mata yang memejam erat, juga kucuran air wastafel yang terus mengalir di antara celah-celah jemarinya. Goresan, darah, ujung pisau. Gagang pisau dalam genggamannya terlempar ke lantai, ujung jari-jarinya memucat dan dipenuhi pekatnya likuid pekat darah. Tatapannya semakin mengabur, tarikan napasnya terputus-putus dan tubuhnya perlahan limbung kehilangan kesadaran, luruh begitu saja di hadapan wastafel yang masih mengucurkan air.

Hitam. Hanya hitam yang bisa ia lihat. Kemudian gelap. Gelap.

_Ada merah_.

_Merah_.

(Merah—airnya  _berwarna merah_.)

.

**_[he can tell]_ **

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

_[Karma menarik napas, mengulang linimasa dalam sekali kedipan mata, kembali menyelamatkan gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya tanpa perlu berpikir panjang.]_

_._

**_[fourth party can tell]_ **

"Sialan. Sial. Sial. Pergi kau dari hadapanku. Pergi."

Umpatan pertama Karma yang diterima Rio dengan nada marah luar biasa disertai barang-barang yang dilemparkan ke arahnya tanpa henti, gadis itu membiarkan Karma mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam dan berteriak-teriak sendiri dalam dekap kubikel sunyi.

_(Di hari berikutnya, mereka bertengkar.)_

_._

**_[she can tell]_ **

Rio terlampau paham, sangat paham, paham.

Jalur kuning penyebrangan, kemudian kucing hitam yang melintas. Lampu merah di ujung persimpangan jalan, berganti warna menjadi warna hijau dalam sekali kedip. Hitungan mundur. Tiga. Dua. Satu.

"Maaf, Karma."

(Gadis itu melompat di hadapan truk yang tengah melaju dengan begitu cepat, membiarkan semesta berlalu di sekitarnya.)

_[Ulang lagi. Ulang lagi. Waktu.]_

**_[fifth party can tell]_ **

"Katakan kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu."

Rio tersenyum pahit. "Kalaupun aku bicara, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaksamu untuk mengerti, Karma."

"Kau gila."

"Kau jauh lebih gila."

.

.

**yesterday, 10:12 pm**

_Hei, Karma. Kali ini jangan menyelamatkanku lagi._

_Kumohon._

_(delivered.)_

**yesterday, 11:11 pm**

_Aku akan ikut bunuh diri denganmu, Nakamura._

_Aku serius. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyelamatkanmu._

_Jadi, batalkan keinginan gilamu itu._

_(delivered.)_

**yesterday, 11:34 pm**

_Tidak akan._

_Aku sudah lelah._

_(delivered.)_

**yesterday, 11:45 pm**

_Ada dua pilihan yang harus kuambil; menyelamatkanmu atau ikut bunuh diri bersamamu._

_Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik?_

_(delivered.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_[and they can tell]_ **

"Aku serius, Nakamura. Jangan bergerak atau aku akan melemparmu ke tepi jalan dan membiarkan truk itu melindasku. Jangan bergerak sedikit pun. Aku tidak main-main atau akan kubiarkan kau hidup."

(Hari itu, Karma melihat pelangi senja dalam binar mata biru Rio. Titik-titik. Kemudian menyebar menjadi spektrum warna warni. Indah.

Sebelum berganti dengan warna merah darah.)

_end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> maafkeun saya hobi nyiksa otp


End file.
